Hetaoni
by Blackfeather05
Summary: What part of NEVER enter the mansion don't you get? What happens when the Nordics are dragged to a mansion in the woods? And who is really behind it all?


**Okay I know that everyone does some type of Hetaoni Fic but I totally understand why. I hated the way that the game ended, so like many others I decided to write my own ending. Well okay so my own whole story, but it does follow the plotline(for the most part). Well enough of me talking enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Oh and one more thing I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

* * *

I glanced lazily around the table until my eyes found my best friend. She was sitting like always next to her adoptive brother, and to anyone else it would look like she was taking notes of the meeting but I know she's just playing a game on her tablet. She looks up and upon seeing me she makes a face to which I quickly reply to with a face of my own. We both quickly cover our mouth's to stifle our laughs.

"_This meeting is taking forever! I mean we aren't even talking anymore; it's just the normal groups arguing. Like always. Why do we even have these meetings if we never get anything accomplished?" _

"_Free entertainment?" _I guessed. She laughed quietly and nodded before going back to her game.

I allowed my eyes to wander again. Lily was right it was the same as every other meeting we have had. Alfred is being scolded by Arthur who in turn is being harassed by Francis and all three of them are ignoring Matthew who is trying to keep the peace. Ivan is scaring the living daylights out of the Baltics while Feliks is texting Toris who is sitting right next to him. Vash is threatening anyone that comes near. Kiku is trying to avoid having his breasts claimed by Yong Soo, and Mattis is bugging Lukas to a point of danger. I sigh as I being to see the shimmers surrounding Lukas get larger and set about getting into my brothers mind to help him keep his cool.

While I do have magic it does not allow me to see my brothers' "friends" as anything more than just shimmers. See my magic is different than that of the other magical countries. My magic is all in the mind. I can read thoughts, have a telepathic conversation, sense and locate any mind within 500 meters, and if I try really hard I can manipulate emotions. My abilities differ depending on the person that I am using them on. Most everyone in the meeting is open to me and my abilities so it doesn't take much energy to communicate with them. The easiest by far is Lukas, he trusts me to not pry and to help him keep his temper such as I am doing now.

"_Les?" _I snap back to my own mind and look around. Only three people call me by that name but right now only one of them is looking at me.

"_Yes, Emil?"_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes, why do you ask?"_

_ "You seem a bit off today. Does it have something to do with you getting lost this morning?"_

_ "It's nothing I was just thinking how this is the same as every other meeting we have ever had. And you are in no place to throw stones about getting lost; If I recall you got lost this morning too. By the way what did you tell Mathis this morning? He seems to be bugging Lukas about something._

_ "Nothing! I was just asking how he got here that's all."_

_ "Sure you were," _I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, a gesture that he quickly returned, then I proceeded to keep Lukas' temper under control.

The meeting went on for some time longer until an exasperated Arthur called it. We all breathed a sigh of relief, this was the third meeting where the only person who benefited was Francis, who had once again been able to grope Arthurs' butt while the other man was scolding the American. Getting up I stretched and headed towards one of the large windows that looks out off the hillside and down to the valley. It was so peaceful looking.

"It's very pretty, da?"

"Yes, it is. It must look absolutely gorgeous when the sun sets."

"That's right," Ivan paused and looked at me. "You are so far North right now the sun doesn't set for you does it? Then you will come and stay at my house for a few days and we watch the sun set, da?"

"That would be wonderful," I say as I shift my weight to allow Lukas to appear over my shoulder. He had very politely announced his pending arrival to me.

"Ivan," Lukas nods stiffly at the Russian before turning to me. He is displeased with the brotherly way that the Russian treats me. "We are leaving."

"You make it sound like 'we' includes me."

"Matthis is insisting that you come with us."

"And where are we going?"

"To a haunted house, according to him."

"A haunted house?" I ask as my heart begins to race.

"Yes, now let's go! We have a long walk ahead of us," Matthis exclaims as he appears behind us, and without waiting for my approval he grabs me with one hand and Lukas with the other and drags us off.

"I will call you when I get back, Ivan," I call over my shoulder at the laughing Russian.

"Please remind me why we all had to bring weapons?" I asked out loud as I pulled my Peacemaker from its holster and spun the barrel for like the tenth time in the last half an hour. Along with my gun I was also told to bring my survival knife, and I was not the only one that was so heavily armed. We all carried some kind of small knife and the one weapon that we were the best with. Emil brought a small pistol, Tino of course brought his rifle, Berwald brought a collapsible metal staff, Lukas brought a sword and Matthis brought his battle axe.

"To keep us safe on our way to the house," Matthis replied in a matter of fact tone as he led us through the wood on what could barely be considered a trail.

"Was the axe really necessary?" I grumble as we reach a clearing.

"Yes, if it were not for the axe we would have never made it here safely." He said as he motioned to the dilapidated iron gate. The intricate gate hung off its hinges at a harsh angle. The stone wall that held what was left of the gate up was covered with vines and so over grown it was hard to see. "Let's go!"

Matthis led the way through the gate and along the path to the house. The house its self was large and held an air of ruin. The once bright paint was now dirty and peeling and vines found their way up the side of the house, and the large windows where unbroken and dark. The house loomed over us as if daring us to enter its dark expanse.

I glance at Emil who has been strangely silent the entire time and I feel my heart begin to race. I shake my head to banish the ominous feeling, "this was a waste of my time I'm going back."

"Oh no you're not. We did not come all this way to just see it. Come on we are going in." Matthis nearly shouts in my ear as he grabs both of my arms and pulls me through the door that the other had left open for us.

The inside of the house is clean, like unnaturally clean for an abandoned house. While everything had a fine layer of dust it was all organized and not a thing was broken. We were standing in a large hallway that stretched out ahead of us and to both sides. Also in the hallway was a staircase that led up to unknown parts of the house. After standing there for a moment a wave of unease swept over me. I looked around and saw Tino grab on to Berwald and the other began to shift, it was obvious that I was not the only one who had felt it. I was about to say something when the sound of something being broken echoed from off to our right.


End file.
